The Music in Me
by Fortune Warrior
Summary: A semi-sequel to "Morning Snack". The Cavalry Dragons Merak and Mizaru's appearance at the recording studio was timely, but just what were those two doing there in the first place? Takes place during episode 29 of Buddyfight 100!
There is an art to wielding an enchanted sword. Only those with the strength to persevere have been chosen to wield magical implements, and fewer still were selected to be a part of the Cavalry Dragons. To master the art of the swordsman, it takes dedication, patience and tough mental fortitude to endure long hours of grueling torture without breaking.

Right now Mizaru was almost at his limit with the latter.

The black dragon had been waiting inside the lobby of the recording studio for the better part of an hour now. His tireless excises with Tenbu had helped him train for this moment and he put every ounce of it into accomplishing his current goal: Get a glimpse of End of the World and their star singer, Rucy.

It wasn't something he often indulged in, but he adored that brand of music. While he mostly preferred the quiet silence of meditation to hone his technique, something about the demon's music almost commanded his body to move to the infectious beat.

He had heard it quite recently, on accident no less. After the Cavalry Dragons had gone their separate ways, he had taken a more scenic route, traversing the buildings of the suburban area's rooftops in search of a quiet place to sit himself.

He had thought he had found such a place, a house with a fairly large tree in its backyard. Such a thing was a novelty in the neighborhood, and Mizaru took full advantage of setting himself down.

A few moments of quite past until a peculiar sound met his ears. He turned his sights to the house the tree faced, seeing one of the residents' kids dancing along to a muffled beat.

The young girl was listening to a music player and had headphones on, but one harsh turn pulled them out of their socket and Mizaru was treated to the music in full force.

The music was unlike anything he had ever heard before. It held a high energy to it he usually disliked, but the lead singer's voice was so smooth, so relaxed that he could easily fall into that beat, and nodded along to the rhythm. A moment later, the disciplined dragon found himself wanting to dance along with that music and had to stop himself from doing so lest he revel himself. With great effort, he restrained himself and listened to the music until the girl plugged her headphones back in.

It was then that Mizaru made up his mind. He would find whoever made that music and get a front row seat to their next performance.

With his highly trained ears, it didn't take too long to find the place where Rucy and his band practiced. The recording studio was big enough that one would have to be blind to miss it.

Though he had found them easily enough, getting in was another story. He was technically as unregistered monster, as were all the Calvary dragons really. He was lucky the receptionist apparently liked Rucy just as much to understand his plight. She allowed him to stay in the waiting area and to listen in on Rucy's performances during their rehearsals.

He contented himself with this fact for several days and eagerly awaited Rucy's next performance, leaving only when the studio closed, forcing him to sleep on the rooftop. It wasn't all that bad, as the receptionist took pity on him one day and shared her lunch with him; both bonded by their mutual appreciation of Magic World musicians and their eager anticipation of what new songs Rucy would sing next.

Still, even knowing he could see the pop star didn't stop him from getting impatient once in a while. Such was the fate of a fanboy.

And so it was that Mizaru found himself, quite literally twiddling his thumbs while he waited for the next scheduled rehearsal, staring at the wall clock with intense concentration. He practically counted down the seconds until the fated time when Rucy and his band would perform. He had the times memorized, and had taken into account any possible delays that could've occurred. From what he remembered, everything would go right as scheduled.

So focused was he on his task that he didn't notice the presence of another walk up beside him until it was right next to him.

"Mizaru," A voice said, utterly shattering Mizaru's concentration and causing him to jump up in shock. He turned to face his 'guest', and angry retort on his lips, but it died out when he saw who it was.

"Merak," the black dragon sighed.

Indeed it was his fellow Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak. Shrunken down to an SD form, as was regulation, the small blue dragon sported a questioning look at his fellow cavalry dragon.

"Why are you here?" He asked innocently.

"Me?" Mizaru asked, having recovered him wits.

"Yes, you." Merak continued. "Haven't you heard? That dragon who claimed himself to be the new Fifth Omni Lord was recognized by Lord Tenbu."

"Lord Tenbu?" He parroted. Truthfully, he wasn't aware of much that had happened outside the walls, save for what the receptionist told him. "When did that happen?"

"A few days ago. It was broadcast on TV. I'm surprised you didn't see it."

Mizaru coughed gently, counting his blessings that his comrade wasn't pressing him on the issue. "If that's the case we should find him and his Buddy. If Lord Tenbu has acknowledged him, then he truly must have what it takes to inherit to title."

"That's why I'm here. The rest of us have decided to give him a chance. I was tasked with finding you while the others are tracking down Alliot."

"How's that going?" Mizaru asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion he knew the answer.

"Little to no success," Merak sighed, and both shared a quick grin at the word choice, knowing it would tick off the Bunker dragon to even be described as little in such an off handed way.

"Arkaid and Fuad will find him, eventually. We just need to concentrate on locating Drum." He crossed his arms, a pensive look on his face. "We must scour all of Japan, the fields, the buildings, the mountains. They could be anywhere in their search for Yamigedo."

"Or they could be down the hall, talking to that demon musician." Merak supplemented.

"Rucy? Maybe, but what would be the odds of…" He turned and saw just what his fellow dragon said; a small group of humans, Drum and Rucy all chatting together as if they'd known each other for years.

His jaw dropped.

The black dragon had to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake for refusing Drum's request, but a chorus of shouts brought his attention back to the present.

One of the children, a boy with blond hair styled after…bananas, ran away after yelling at Rucy and the black haired kid he recognized as Drum's Buddy soon followed. Drum was left looking forlornly at another human female who seemed to have hearts in her eyes as she gazed up at Rucy, who just looked irritated.

"Fate has smiled on us, Mizaru." Merak said with hushed excitement. "Let's go and seize this opportunity."

Mizaru stared blankly for a moment before snapping out of it, following quickly on the heels of his fellow Cavalry dragon.

"Out of curiosity, what were you doing here, Mizaru?" Merak wondered as they trundled up to the group.

It was only thanks to years of intensive discipline that Mizaru wasn't sweating bullets and managed to reply in a controlled voice, "Improving my patience, Merak," He managed out. "Improving it vastly…"


End file.
